


Back To School

by Ohfrickfanfic



Series: Virgin Tyler College AU [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First time anal, Friends to Friends with Benefits, M/M, Roommates, Sex Toys, Smut, bottom! tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohfrickfanfic/pseuds/Ohfrickfanfic
Summary: Tyler returns to school in January a new man; he has a new-found confidence and understanding of who he is. Sure, he's still a religious boy with a strong faith, but he decided he's not going to let it solely define who he is. Premarital sex and curse words aren’t gonna change the fact that he's a good person, a good son, and a good student. In fact, Tyler has some other desires he's been suppressing  — desires to also be with men  —  more specifically, his openly gay college roommate, Josh. Desires he's ready to fulfill.





	Back To School

**Author's Note:**

> This small series is a continuing story please read all parts.

Tyler returns to school in January a new man; he has a new-found confidence and understanding of who he is. Sure, he's still a religious boy with a strong faith, but he decided he's not going to let it solely define who he is. Premarital sex and curse words aren’t gonna change the fact that he's a good person, a good son, and a good student. In fact, Tyler has some other desires he's been suppressing  — desires to also be with men — more specifically, his openly gay college roommate, Josh. Desires he's ready to fulfill.

The first day back in classes was fast paced, crazy, and stressful. Tyler just wanted to relax and unwind after classes, and perhaps pick his roommate’s brain a little, but Zack texted him asking if it was ok if he could stop by his dorm room after class for some help with his Calculus homework. Math was never Zack's strong suit, and Tyler was always willing to help his younger brother out, so of course he said it was ok. It actually didn't take Zack long to grasp it once Tyler showed him what he was doing wrong. He watched Zack do a few more problems on his own before he felt confident that Zack could finish the rest back in his own room.

The second Zack left, Tyler started up a conversation with Josh.

"Hey, man. Sorry about that, I know you probably just wanna chill and not have my brother here."

"Nah, man, don't worry about it. He needed help," Josh replies. "Hey, how was your trip back home for Christmas break? I heard Zack got stuck here."

"Yeah, he did, but my trip was _real_ good."

"Oh yeah, how so?" Josh asks.

Tyler and Josh have grown close over their two years of being roommates. Josh knows Tyler was still a virgin before he left for Christmas break, and Tyler's kind of excited to share the new news with him.

"Um, well, I… uh, finally lost my virginity,” Tyler spills excitedly.

"No way, man! That’s awesome! Congrats! So, who's the lucky lady?"

"You're never gonna believe this, but… the live-in housekeeper/nanny my parents hired to take care of my younger siblings," Tyler admits.

"Oh my god, WOW! I thought you were saving yourself for marriage or something."

"I was... but I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and, like, what if I never get married... and there’s a lot of things I've been holding myself back from because of my beliefs, but I'm ready to embrace them now, knowing it doesn't change who I am. I'm still a good person.”

"Of course," Josh agrees.

"So, what did you do over Christmas break?” Tyler asks.

"I got laid too actually. I met this guy at a gay bar and we hooked up in the bathroom of the club," Josh starts. For the first time ever, Tyler lets himself indulge in the thought of men. His eyes go wide and his jaw drops as he feels his pants growing tighter.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Josh says, noting the look on Tyler's face.

"No, it's fine... continue..." Tyler says needily. "Um, Josh? Do you top or bottom?” Tyler bravely asks, but before Josh even had a chance to get another word in, the bulge in his pants grows more apparent.

"I top. Why?" Josh says quizzically.

Tyler swallows hard, knowing what he's getting himself into now, but he continues the conversation anyways. "Remember when I said there were other things I was holding myself back from... well..."

Josh cuts him off. "Tyler, are you trying to say you want me to fu--"

"Yes," Tyler replies, now cutting him off, palming himself through his pants.

"All you had to do was ask..." Josh smirks, standing up from his bed and walking towards Tyler. Tyler's heartbeat and breathing quicken as Josh gets closer. Josh climbs onto Tyler's bed, moving Tyler’s hand off his pants and replacing it with his own, moving his body over Tyler's and kissing him gently. Tyler lets out a low hum against Josh's mouth as he lays back slowly, allowing Josh to straddle him.

"Before we get carried away, d-do you have a condom?" Tyler pants, breaking the kiss. "I already had sex once without one, I-I probably shouldn't make a habit of it."

"Wait, the nanny let you hit it raw? What the fuck kind of nanny is this?" Josh laughs, as he gets up to look for a condom. Josh digs through his nightstand, his wallet and backpack coming up empty-handed. "Fuck, I don't have one..." Suddenly Tyler's phone goes off, his nerves causing him to jump. It's a text from Zack.

Zack: Hey. Left my bag in your dorm. I'll grab it before class in the a.m.

Tyler: K

Zack: And DON'T go through my shit!

Tyler's eyes scan the room for Zack's bag, spotting it near the door.

"Josh! Bring me Zack's bag!"

"Tyler?" Josh asks, confused.

"There's something in Zack’s bag he doesn’t want me to see. I can only hope its condoms."

Josh hurriedly retrieves the bag. Tyler begins carefully sifting through the bag’s contents. Just as he's about to give up, he unzips the last pocket to find an open box of condoms, two already missing. He rips one off, placing it near him on the bed for when it's needed and quickly shoves the box back in Zack's bag. He then zips it up and pushes it off the bed to make room for Josh.

"Here, we'll need this too," Josh smiles, throwing a bottle of lube to Tyler, who catches it, and places it on the bed next to the condom, a knot of nervousness forming in his stomach.

Josh climbs back onto the bed, making his way over Tyler and resuming where they left off. Josh pulls Tyler's shirt up and over his head, throwing it to the floor. He then places a hand on Tyler's chest, pushing him back down on the bed, kissing down his bare tattooed chest, and continuing the trail of kisses down his stomach to his waistband. Keeping his lips and tongue playing on his lower stomach, he reaches Tyler’s waistband and begins to pull down, being cut off by Tyler.

"Umm… do you think... I could... um... ya know... instead?" he asks nervously. He imagines getting head from a woman or man would feel basically the same and is more curious as to what it's like to give head.

"If you’re asking if you can suck my dick, then you don't gotta ask twice," Josh smirks.

Shifting his weight off Tyler, he rolls onto his back, pulls his shorts down, and grasps his length. Tyler kneels in between his legs, replacing Josh's hand with his own as his heart pounds, a mixture of nerves and desire pumping through his veins. He lowers his head, taking Josh into his mouth and flicking his tongue on the underside of the tip, sucking on the head gently.

"Oh, fuck, Tyler! The nanny teach you that!? God damn, you sure you've never done this before?" Josh moans, shocked at Tyler's skills.

"She did actually," Tyler laughs, before taking him deeper into his mouth.

"Uhhh fuck, make sure you thank her for me,” Josh whines, reaching out to stroke Tyler's jaw as he bobs over Josh's length. "Fuck, Tyler, if you keep it up I’m gonna come, and I don't think you want me lasting extra-long your first time... hands and knees."

Tyler nervously obeys as Josh pulls down the back of Tyler's shorts, exposing him. He cracks open the bottle of lube, a sound Josh's probably heard hundreds of times but causes Tyler's whole body to tense up. Josh notices.

"Hey, you gotta stay relaxed, okay? I know you're nervous, but if you tense up, it's just gonna hurt more. I'm gonna stretch you first," he says, squeezing lube out onto his fingers and rubbing them over Tyler's hole. "You ready?"

Tyler nods and takes a deep breath. Josh takes his pointer and middle finger, overlapping them slightly at the tip and presses them firmly against Tyler's entrance until they slide in. It's an awkward feeling at first, but he quickly grows to enjoy it as Josh slides his fingers in and out of him, producing a loud moan from Tyler.

"Mmmm, does that feel good?" Josh asks, continuing to pump his fingers.

"Fuck, Josh, yes! I think I... uhhh fuck... I think I'm ready for you," he answers in a moan, looking back at Josh.

"Umm, I don't wanna sound like I'm bragging, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm kinda big and I don't wanna hurt you any more than it's already going to. But if you want more, I have a small toy we could start out with," Josh says. He remembers his first time as a bottom — he didn't always top — and he wants to make this as comfortable and enjoyable for Tyler as he can.

"Sure," Tyler whines.

Josh removes his fingers from Tyler and heads to his nightstand. Retrieving a purple velvet bag, he loosens the drawstrings and pulls out a small, glass plug. Once again he cracks open the bottle of lube, but instead of filing Tyler with nerves, this time the sound fills him with want and the desire to feel full again.

Josh lubes up the glass toy and slowly slides it into Tyler. It's a lot of pressure, but nothing Tyler would call painful; he actually quite enjoys it. Josh pulls up on the plug with a twisting motion until it's almost out before pushing it back in.

"Uhhhh, fuck! That feels so good," Tyler moans.

"God, you're taking this like a fucking champ for a virgin. I love it," Josh growls, pulling, twisting, and pushing the plug again and again.

"Fu... ck… m... e," Tyler whines, barely audible. Josh leaves the toy in as he reaches for the condom on the bed, tearing it open with his teeth and sliding it over his length before applying more lube. Josh removes the plug and Tyler writhes, desperate to be filled up again.

Josh brings his length to Tyler's hole. "Are you sure you want this?" Josh asks, teasing his entrance with the tip.

"I'm sure," Tyler says, sounding needy.

Josh slowly pushes into him. Tyler grips the sheets and lets out a loud grunt.

"It will feel better in a minute, I promise. Let me know if you want me to stop," Josh says as he places kisses on Tyler's back and reaches around to grasp his length, pumping him to distract him from the pain. Josh attempts to push in farther but Tyler winces, so Josh gives him time to adjust, still pumping him. Shortly, a small moan escapes Tyler's lips and he begins to push back against Josh's length.

He's ready.

Josh pushes in all the way until his hips touch Tyler's flesh. "Oh, fuck, Josh!" Tyler pants.

"Mmmmm, God, you're so fucking tight around my cock," Josh groans as he thrusts. The sex becomes more and more enjoyable to Tyler with every thrust until he’s cumming on the bedspread under him. Josh follows shortly after and pulls out, causing a small whimper from Tyler as he exits him.

Josh removes the condom, throwing it in the small wastebasket near Tyler's bed before they both collapse, and fall asleep. They're awoken the next morning by a knock on the door.

“Fuck, it's Zack!”

The boys scramble to get dressed, Josh returns to his own bed, and Tyler answers the door, backpack in hand. "Here ya go," he says, handing the bag to his brother.

"Thanks. Catch you later," Zack says. Tyler closes the door.

"Fuck that was close," Tyler exhales, as he closes the door then takes a seat on Josh's bed next to him.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Josh smirks.

"A little sore, but mostly like I had the best night of my life," Tyler admits. "We need to do that more often."

"Anytime," Josh smiles.

 

 


End file.
